


Diplomatic Engagements

by HecatesKiss



Series: Earthbound Pleasures [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never expected to have a sort of wedding reception surrounded by Andorians, Orions, Tellerites and other various ambassadorial delegates. Nor did he expect his new husband to become possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Engagements

Jim had honestly expected to do the ceremony, perhaps share a drink with his new little extended family, scary Ambassador Father-In-Law included, and then return to his apartment so that he could prepare for classes the next day. He hadn’t expected to be rubbing elbows with the Andorian Ambassador or arguing good naturedly, if vociferously with the Tellerite aide-de-camp about the Ca’vian Treaty and the concessions the Federation had made to even _get_ the treaty. Yet, here he was. He looked up on occasion, even in the middle of gesticulating to prove his point or punctuate it at least -- to find his sister and his two brothers. He shook his head when he realized Cori and the Lady Amanda were practically joined at the hip. He smiled as he watched his little sis laugh and glance over at his telsu. 

The term made him smile. He tipped his head and pressed his hands together as he gave a bow to the Tellarite aide and bowed out of the argument, leaving the other being the victor. He took the fist shaking as he retreated for the elation that it was and shook his head slightly. The people of Tellar always amused him. He honestly enjoyed debating the Tellarite cadets when he had a chance. Not only did it help his language capablities, it made him better in Diplomatic classes. He was amused, and frankly shocked, that more cadets didn’t befriend at least one or two Tellarites during their Academy days It had given him an edge on the debate floor against Human cadets.

He ignored the champagne as it was offered by a _liveried_ staff of the Vulcan Embassy. He wandered instead towards the open bar. A friendly Andorian man stopped him in his quest with a quick hail. He turned and saluted.

“Lieutenant Takien! How are you, sir?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in uniform, Kirk?” The Andorian asked, smiling with antennae curved playfully outwards. He offered a hand and Jim shook it with a quick squeeze.  
“Not right now. I got hitched.” Jim beamed at that reminder and glanced around for his husband.

“James T. “Tomcat” Kirk, hitched? So… who’s the lucky sir or lady?” Antennae wiggled provocatively even as the Andorian’s eyes widened.

“He’s around here. Commander Spock chaSarek.” Jim smiled and the Lieutenant placed a congratulatory hand on his shoulder and shook him briefly.

“Commander, not bad. Not bad at all.” Jim could see his former Lt running the name through his mind and then turning around to stare at the black robed vulcan. The whistle he got when the name fully registered was one of pure amazement.

“So, I _won’t_ see you aboard the Farragut then. Ah well, _Enterprise_ will be proud to have you.” Takien said, a real frown of regret crossing his features.

Jim dragged a hand through his hair and ducked his head. “Yeah. I go where he’s stationed. I knew that already. Hey, I cross-trained for Engineering as well as Tactical. I’ll fit wherever they can use me. Luckily the service doesn’t break up Vulcan bondmates.” 

“True. And you’ll make a fine officer, Kirk. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you sir. Really.”

“You’re welcome. You were one of the best I’d trained. It was a privilege working with you, Cadet.” Takien nodded and held out his hand for Kirk to shake again, and he did so with a tip of his head out of respect.

“Single of burbon, neat.” Jim requested with a polite smile. The bartender poured and slid the crystal to him. He nodded once and turned his back, glass held by the rim. He sipped and surveyed, once more finding his husband in the crowd. He blinked when a pretty Orion Woman slid up to the bar next to him. He took a shallow breath and blinked as he felt his body almost painfully respond. He understood immediately that her suppressors were either weak or completely non-existent. He blinked and then jerked when a hand was placed on his arm. He saw her smile falter as he didn’t fall towards her in immediate lust. He was privately _very_ glad he was friends with Galia. It made him much better able to resist the pheromones.

The Orion smiled and tipped her head to the side, deep red hair sliding in a crisp fall over her shoulder, accenting the black sheath she wore, showing off her ample endowments to a great effect. Jim knew Orion Coperate when he saw it. He’d hit on it a few times in Iowa. And never got anywhere Jim plastered on his polite ‘gee you’re pretty’ smile and began to try and figure out how to get away.

“You’re a pretty one, ‘uman. Like see?” She asked, white teeth flashing as her slick mouth turned up in a pretty smile that didn’t reach her golden eyes. 

Jim used the hand not cradling the rest of his burbon to tap the silver pendant around his neck. “Sorry lovey, married.” 

The Orion shrugged and leaned forward, tracing a finger over the lapels of the tux. “Never stopped others.”

Jim pushed her hand away and shook his head, friendly smile still in place. “My telsu is the jealous type.”

He watched her blink, golden eyes widening. He heard a faint growl and turned his head. Spock stood at his side with dark, too human eyes and brows that were drawn together in a glare.

“Sa-Telsu? Attend.” Spock said, voice flat even as his eyes were burning. One hand was stretched out. Jim immediately reached out to take it. He the allowed himself to be dragged off, away from the Orion woman. He caught sight of her unhappy snarl as his bondmate crowded him towards the exit, fingers twined with his own in a grip that was just shy of leaving marks.

Jim managed to quaff the rest of the burbon and set it on a passing tray before he was pulled out into the hall and then down another, his dress shoes tapping on the smooth stone of the walk way as Vulcan strength was used to tow him along. 

“Spock? I didn’t let her _do_ anything. She came on to me. I told her I was married. Wouldn’t cheat on you, love.” Jim said right before he was spun about and yanked through a door. Jim made a startled noise and then too hot hands were clutching his shoulders and his husband’s mouth was devouring his own.

Jim gasped when he was allowed a breath. His fingers fumbled at the intricate ties on the black robes and he stumbled when Spock used a bit too much strength to push him back. He met the door to wherever they were with a thud. He winced and straightened up. Hot hands pinned his wrists to the door a second later and Spock was pressed up against his front, nose buried in his throat. Jim obligingly tipped back his head, to give the man more room

“You are _mine_.” White teeth were bared and Jim could hear and feel an audible growl vibrating in his lover’s chest. 

“Of course I’m yours. Only yours. I married you today, Spock. You are my t’hy’la.” Jim managed. He shuddered when teeth nipped along his throat, just above the collar of the white dress shirt. Then that too hot tongue traced over his skin and swiped up, to tickle behind his ear. He shuddered again.

“Ah. Sp-- whoa.” JIm managed as Spock nipped at an earlobe and sucked it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

“Mine.” The word was growled into his ear before that agile tongue traced along the outer shell and then was dragged over his _entire_ ear. Jim twitched and jerked.

“What?”

“Mine. No one else may have thee.” Spock nuzzled along his jaw, licking and nipping as he went, pausing to suck on softer flesh on his throat, planting small, wet, open mouthed kisses until he got to the other ear where he lapped, nipped and once more sucked on his ear lobe. Jim shivered and flushed as a moan worked out of his throat.

Spock bared his teeth in a smile and took Jim’s mouth again. Jim sucked enthusiasitacally when his husband’s tounge darted into his mouth again. He flexed his wrists and moaned into the kiss when Spock refused to let go of his hands. Spock growled again and pressed him firmly against hte door.

Jim blinked and gasped when Spock’s lips travelled down the front of his chest. He blinked. When had his shirt been worked open? He groaned when Spock worried at a nipple and sucked and licked, still growling. Jim arched into the attention and swore softly when a throat was cleared as the lights flickered on. Jim froze.

Jim blinked enough to clear his eyes and immediately flushed bright red. It was the ambassador. Spock’s _Dad_ was staring, one eyebrow raised. Spock was still growling softly, even as he put himself between his father and his mate.

“Um.” Jim managed, brain rabbiting for a moment, remembering other times that he’d been caught by parents. He cringed and shut his eyes. This was probably _not_ making a very good impression at all. He was just glad that Vulcans weren’t prone to violence and he was already married.

“Forgive us, Father. I had an emotional reaction to --” 

“You need not explain it, I saw what the Orion Syndicate attempted with James. She was escorted off the grounds. I also saw his interaction with the Andorian Starfleet Officer. Both laid hands on your mate without your permission. It is only logical to wish to ensure that others know that what is yours is _yours_ after all. I doubt anyone else will mistake your claim. He is _quite_ aesthetically pleasing.” Sarek picked up a data PADD from his desk and then exited through the adjoining door.

Jim just gaped. He blinked when Spock smoothed his fingers over Jim’s freshly done tie. Jim blinked again. When did… “Spock?”

“Yes, Ashaya?” Spock seemed perfectly calm, as if he hadn’t just been growing at Jim and mauling him. Jim shifted and winced. He wasn’t entirely certain, but he would not be surprised if he had bruises at his wrists in the morning. Jim met his gaze and swallowed. Those eyes were still far too hot.

“Did your Dad just walk in on you being territorial with me?”

“Affirmative.” Spock responded, faint green flush tinging his ears. Jim smiled. 

“How does your mom deal with that?”

“I believe my Father uses human style kisses at her wrists to ensure that others know she is taken.”

“Pulse points. Makes sense. Wanna lick my wrists?” Jim asked with a small smirk.

“Affirmative.”

* * *  
Jim twined his fingers with those of his telsu as they walked back in together. Spock _had_ licked his wrists before they’d left the office. He smiled as the Lieutenant walked up to the pair of them, antennae twitching in amusement, even as the emotion reflected in his eyes.

“I congratulate you on your bond. May you have many years together.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Spock responded, dipping his head slightly.

“May I steal Jim for a little bit? I wanted to discuss tactical relay sensor overload and Cardassian phaser banks. He trained with me on the Farragut in his second year. Never have I had the privilege of having such a fine cadet aboard.”

“Certainly. Is your science officer also in attendance?”

“Unfortunately not. However, I did see Doctor Ix’avi from Azura Prime.” Takien murmured. Spock nodded and pressed a human style kiss to Jim’s cheek before he left him in the company of his superior officer. Jim smiled at the slight territorial display and watched him go.

“So… did I get you in trouble with your spouse?” Takien asked, grinning. Jim chuckled and shook his head. 

“No. Not really. That Orion chick though? I wondered for a moment if he was gonna rip her arm off. And, since I’m being hurled into the diplomatic deep end here, Leutenant, I’d appreciate some help.” Jim muttered as he was guided through the room with a friendly hand at his elbow.

Jim watched several vulcans’s heads turn and their noses twitch before a few either gave an amused little twitch of the mouth at the sight of the bonding necklace at his throat. It was obvious to Jim, who spent enough time with Spock to regocnize the micro expressions as either amusement or disgust.

The amused ones he nodded to and gave a small smile. The disgusted ones? He just lifted a blond brow and continued walking. When Takien found a comfortable portion of wall he leaned back and started nodding towards various deligations.  
“At one we have your spouse and the Doctor I directed him to, along with teh Vulcan Ambassador. There is a scientific conference in town, part of the reason the Farragut is back, and part of the reason we’ve got Klingons at five and Romulans at three.” The Andorian lifted a glass of champagne off a passing tray and Jim shook his head, refusing the offer with a slight smile.

“Those two never work well together. Where’s the Andorian Delegate? I tripped over a Tellarite Aid-de-camp earlier, so I know they’re here too.” Jim murmured with a smile as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

“ Directly ahead, center of the room. Kovak is Ambassador. He is speaking to the Lady Amanda. He finds humans… fascinating.” Takien and Jim traded a look and then both men chuckled. 

“You have to have served with Spock at some point.”

“We were both cadets around the same time. Orions had more here than just Saani. They are at eight, hunched in the corner, talking with the Tellarite Ambassador. Ti’vid.”

“Wondered where he got off to. Imak was looking for him when our debate concluded.” Jim said, letting his eyes run over the crowd, finding Kevin and Cori arguing with a different Tellarite aide. He shook his head as he saw Cori’s arms come up as she punctuated a point and nearly smacked Kevin.

“I’d better go bail out my siblings before they accidentally incite an incident.” Jim muttered. He heard Takien snort and waved him off with his champagne glass.

Jim cut easily through the crowd, staying to the edges, not meeting anyone’s gaze, unless it was needed. He got to Cori’s side right as Tom appeared. Both traded amused looks and grabbed an arm, both blocking the automatic swing that their younger siblings attempted to throw.

Jim blinked when the Tellarite laughed and bowed to them all. He knew that laugh. “Rissvani?”

“Jamie Kirk? A pleasure! And I congratulate you on your joining.”

“Thanks Riss. How’ve you been?” Jim asked, as though they were good friends and didn’t have horror as their shared background. The Tellarite closed her lips over her teeth and blinked once.

“I am an aide to the Ambassador. As such, life is good. And yourself?”

“Starfleet. And these two are going to be there as well. I’m sure you remember Tom Leighton?”

“I do. I do hope you cured that vile infection?”

Tom only laughed. “I see your little scale problem cleared right up.” The five survivors all chuckled briefly and shook their heads. 

“Hey, at least I wasn’t like Jamie. He took one bite of that and hit the floor. Choking.” Riss said, lips closing over her teeth.

“It was pepper family. Of _course_ I didn’t know that at the time…” Jim just shrugged and the others all shook their heads again. Cori nudged Jim and Jim just grinned.

Jim took a breath and choked, head snapping up as memory suddenly roared over him. He blinked and the flames cleared from his memory, but the smell of roasting flesh remained. His stomach twisted violently as he gagged. He heard Cori make a little distressed sound and even Riss made a soft trill of disgust.

“Bathroom?” Kevin choked. Riss led the way, Jim putting a supporting hand under Cori’s elbow. None of them thought anything strange of them all going through the door of the same bathroom. Each found a stall and then only the sounds of retching could be heard. Jim spat to clear his mouth and staggered back towards the towels.

He wet one with cool water and passed it to Cori who stumbled from the stall. “I hate pork.”

Jim shuddered and nodded, stomach jumping uneasily. He felt concern ripple up the link between himself and Spock. Jim tried to send back an ‘ignore that’ sort of feeling, but he wasn’t sure how successful he was until Spock swept through the doors and gave him a disapproving look.

“Your sister shouldn’t be --”

“Get rid of the pig, Spohk.” Riss snarled as she came out of her own stall. Jim automatically wetted another towel and passed her it.

“Aide Rissvani. Perhaps it is my bonded in the wrong room…” Spock trailed off and raised an eyebrow as Tom walked out of a stall and wetted his own towel to scrub his face.

“Hey, Jamie?”

“Yeah Kev?”

“Tellarite Beer tastes even worse coming back up.” 

“I could have told you that.” Tom and Jim chorused. Spock just blinked.

 _”James. Does your Telsu know?”_ Riss asked in Tellaran. Jim only nodded. She turned to his husband.

“The smell of roasted pig is vile. You probably have it for the Andorians, Klingons, and Romulans. Get something else, or I will withdraw in protest. My uncle is the Ambassador.”

“I will do so.” Spock said before he withdrew.

Jim braced himself on the sink and drew in a shuddering breath. “Well, I knew I didn’t handle that so well, I thought at least one of you knuckleheads would have managed to be in the same room without wanting to puke.”

Kev rinsed his mouth out and took the towel Riss handed him. “Sorry, but all I could think of was the guard. We’re lucky none of us puked on some hotshots shoes.”

“My uncle will be looking for me once he sees that _thing_.” Riss muttered. The others all nodded. Jim let his gaze drift over his siblings and gave a weak smile.

“Well, let’s go prevent an incident, eh?”

“Yes, let us do so.” Riss muttered, once more leading the way, her arm looped through Jim’s.

Jim followed Riss and let out a relieved breath when he saw a platter of ribs being set in place of the suckling pig as he was formally introduced to the Ambassador of Tellar. Jim cheerfully insulted the man’s Standard, which was flawless. That set off a rather loud, but still friendly argument. He blinked when the Ambassador bowed to _him_ giving him the victory several minutes later. Jim laughed when the Ambassador informed him he had been told he had ‘much of an Iowan accent’ and shot a look at his niece.

“I guess you can blame me for that, indirectly. I helped Riss with her language when we were… together.” Jim said, sidestepping Tarsus with a quick blink and duck of his head. The Ambassador nodded once. 

“For that you will bear blame. However, she credits you, and you her. Congratulations on your joining, young one.”

“I thank you, Ambassador. I will allow you to return to your fine discussions, pleasant dealings.” Jim responded, dipping his head and stepping away. The Ambassador laughed and let him go.

Jim nearly stumbled when Cori appeared at his elbow, a glass of something a rich brown and creamy white in her hands for him.

“What’s this?”

“I’gavan Mudslide, without the planet.” Cori said with a shrug. Jim grinned.

“You know, this could get my new husband drunk?” Jim muttered as he took a drink of the chocolate, mint, and sweet cream. It was cold and sweet. Cori took a sip of her own and tipped her head to the right.  
Jim got two steps before his name was called. He and Cori both turned together. Jim grinned and stepped forward opening his arms wide. He wrapped the blonde woman in a tight hug. He heard the growl from half way across the room and looked up in shock at the ripple of rage that blazed down the bond. Spock was headed right for him, dark eyes flashing in pure reaction.

“Shit.” Jim blurted, shoving his drink into Cori’s hands and stepping in front of the woman who wore Science Blues. 

He winced as Cori smacked him across the back of the head and the woman snapped, “Language!”

Spock opened his mouth to say _something_ and JIm jumped in before he could. “Love, calm down. Commander Spock may I present my _ko-mek_ , Lt. Commander Winona Kirk, Chief Engineer of the USS Ibelin.”

“Commander.” Winona offered a polite ta’al. Jim saw the blush that crept along his husband’s ears. Jim offered two fingers in a quick kiss and saw his Mom blink.

“Mom? He’s First Office aboard Enterprise, and my telsu.” Jim said, using the Vulcan word for husband. He lifted his head and squared his shoulders. He watched her blink again and flick a glance between himself and Spock. 

“Well. Damn. I thought you and your sibs could use the brandy. I saw the pig. But, I think I’m going to keep it now. Married Jimmy? Really?”

“Yeah. We already had a bond in place. This just… notarized it?”

“Does the Fleet know yet?”

“I believe my father logged it with Starfleet immediately after the ceremony. It will update across the board at exactly midnight, San Francisco local time.” Spock said, folding his hands behind his back.

“Welcome to the family, I guess. I don’t much know what else to say to that.”

“I thank you, Mrs. Kirk.”

“You’re welcome. And Jimmy, you never do anything easy, do you?”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Easy is boring. You once told me that.”

Winona saluted Jim with the small bottle of brandy and pressed it into his hands. He took a hit and blinked as Riss snagged it easily out of his hands, took a sip and passed it to Kev. Cori grabbed it, took a hit and then Tom stole the rest of it.

Only once it was swallowed did every survivor flinch and shudder. “Uck.”

“Well, there’s our immunity for another year or so.” Riss muttered. 

“It;’s about two, if Tom’s research is right. Haven’t had the time to actually read it.” Jim ducked the swat Tom tried to give. Spock arched an eyebrow.

“It’s simple, Commander. The I’gava fruit has an enzyme that doesn’t break down even in fermentation that acts as a sort of automatic tester for food that is safe for the organism to consume and that isn’t. It means Jim will probably puke more than the rest of us combined, but we are a hell of a lot harder to poison because of it. Our bodies will reject poisonous substances automatically.”

“Fascinating. And what of Vuclanoid species?”

“Unknown. Vulcans don’t drink alcohol so we don’t have any clue.” Tom said with a shrug.

“What about Romulan hybrids?” Jim asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Half Romulan or higher were inoculated for about two and a half earth standard years.” Tom replied.

“Two and a half years then, love.” 

“Vulcans are not Romulans.”

“No, but there are a few key similarities and we can use those similarities to project potential dates for you. May not be accurate to the degree you like, but you _did_ bond to a human. We don’t always work in precise numbers, love.” 

“This I realized, Ashaya.” Spock traded a look with the Lieutenant Commander Kirk and she turned away to keep from laughing. Jim only grinned and twined their fingers together.

“So, should I let you get back to geeking out with your science buddies?” Jim asked with a grin. Spock lifted a brow.

“I do not understand the idiom.”

“He means, Spock, should he let you go back to talking science discoveries with the other scientists over in the corner.” Kevin translated as he made a grab for Jim’s drink. Cori sidestepped him and shook her head.

“Ah. Why did you not just say that, Ashaya?”

“Because I knew I’d get that adorable little ‘humans are illogical’ eyebrow lift. And I enjoy it.” Spock arched an eyebrow. “Yes. That one.”

Jim leaned up and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek before he allowed the other man to wander away. Winona merely stared at her son and shook her head.

“You do realize Vulcans bond for life. Right?”

“Oh, I know. When the bond first formed, he offered to have it severed. It would have hurt him. The bond we have? It’s rare. The word for it is old, High Vulcan. It’s not used in modern. I’ve had him living in my head for months, Mom. He’s used to me being slightly crazy. He’s even met Bones. Bones still doesn’t know what to think of him. Shit. Knew there was something I was forgetting.”

“He’s gonna be pissed at you, Jimmy boy.” Winona said with a crooked grin that lit her brown eyes with mirth. Jim only groaned and nodded.

“Ya think a really good bottle of Saurian Brandy would make it up to him? He thinks marriage is a bunch of bullshit anyway.” Jim dragged a hand through his hair. Winona only laughed.

“Fine. Fine. Brandy it is. Thanks for the help, Mom.” Jim growled.

“You’re welcome, Jimmy. I’m going to go bother Malkren. See how the Gary Owen is handling with that new warp spec they coughed up dirtside but has been needing serious modifications when in actual use.”

Jim only laughed and let his mother go. He knew she loved her engineering room as much as the next grease monkey did. He’d learned a lot from her. He was also certified for _most_ of the older warp engines in a pinch. Most of it he’d learned pouring over old manuals with his mother’s sharp, profanity laced “corrections” scrawled in the margins.

Cori put his drink back in his hand and they all nodded to Riss who gave a brief wiggle of fingers before she turned and went to deal with her Uncle, who was shaking a fist while arguing with a Romulan. They all flinched at how badly _that_ discussion could go. Cori jerked her head and Jim nodded.

Jim followed her back to where Kevin and Tom were leaning against the wall, in an out of the way corner. They all stood there, simply observing for about twenty minutes, just letting people move around in front of their eyes. Jim shrugged and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

“Jim? Is it just me or is there a weird tension here?” Tom asked, tugging absently on his lip as he scanned the room. Jim raised an eyebrow and looked around. The prickling sensation on the back of his neck wasn’t going anywhere. He scanned the room again, looking for Sarek. He frowned when he didn’t see him anywhere in the room, and then spotted him by one of the doors, his head bent as a Vulcan aide spoke rapidly. Jim was too far away to see the micro expressions, but he definitely caught the eyebrows shooting up and the aide withdrawing with a rather abrupt turn.

“Doesn’t look any odder than any other diplomatic gathering I’ve seen. And I saw a lot as a ‘Fleet brat.”

“Look not with officer eyes. Look to avoid _khaf-yel_.” Cori hissed. Jim looked again and suddenly saw it. The vulcan words for blood and star their own private lingo for what they called the Imperial Guard. His fingers found Cori’s own and he tapped Tom’s shoe with his. The delegates were all looking at one another as though they expected open war to break out at any moment, or somebody expected a phaser to be yanked into view and people to start falling. Jim drew a slow breath and went very, very still.

“Three to the left keep fingering where I’d keep a phaser.” Kevin muttered. Jim nodded. He’d seen it too. He forced himself to take a drink of the chocolate and tasted nothing but ash.

“Kev?”

“Yeah?”

“Work around to the Lady Amanda. She’s just past the Klingons last I saw.”

“Got it.” Kev eased away, moving smoothly, as though the tension in the room weren’t something one could cut with a knife. 

Jim jolted when his PADD vibrated in his pocket. He also heard various comms go off as various Starfleet officers answered. Jim drew out his PADD and swiped it open.

**Kirk, James T. Cadet. Hereby ordered to report to hangar bay 1 for assignment to the _USS Enterprise_. **

Jim looked up as Spock appeared at his side. “My Mother will care for our siblings. I must change and report to Enterprise.”

“I have the same message.”

“Come then. Your uniform would have been moved to my rooms.” Spock grabbed and Jim glanced at Tom, who nodded. Tom would look after the others. Once again, Jim was left clutching a glass as he was towed out of the room. 

“What can you tell me?” Jim asked as they stepped through the door of a small suite of rooms. Jim’s fingers went to his tie, ripping it loose even as he started working the white shirt open. Spock was efficiently stripping off his robes and folding them. Jim set the glass of chocolate and cream down on a simple dresser.

“Vulcan has sent out a distress signal. With our primary fleet in the Laurentian system, Starfleet will have no alternative other than to activate the cadets. Those close to graduating already have their ships assigned, if they are in orbit above us, they will go to their first assigned choice, others will be delegated to where they can best fill a need.” 

“Distress signal? Wait… the entire _planet_?” Jim froze in the act of struggling out of his tuxedo jacket. Spock only nodded. Jim blinked and threw the shirt and jacket over a chair before he reached for his Cadet Reds.

He kicked off his shoes as he pulled on the under shirt. Hot hands found his trousers. Jim chuckled as his head appeared. He then caught the regulation Fleet black trousers right in the face as Spock threw them at him. 

Jim shoved the dress pants down and dragged on the regulation blacks. “Why reg blacks?” Jim asked even as he shoved his feet into boots and slapped the seals closed. He quickly transferred his standard allergen hypospray into the pocket of his slacks.

“You shall be on active duty as soon as we reach the Enterprise. It is illogical for you to have to change. As I am uncertain as to your placement as of yet, you shall not have the correct coloured overshirt until we reach the ship.” Spock explained as Jim grabbed for his cadet red jacket. Spock shook his head and grabbed his arm again. Jim barely got his hand around his PADD before he was hauled out the door.

“Would you quit hauling me -- oof!” Jim stopped abruptly, slamming into his Husband as the man stopped short.

“We are required aboard as soon as possible. We shall use the Embassy Transporter as there will be fewer demands on it than the Starfleet facilities. We will also be able to beam directly aboard _Enterprise_. You go where I go, T’hy’la.” Spock took off again at a jog, tucking Jim’s PADD into his pocket.

“Of course.” Jim responded, running to keep up with the pointy eared man in Science blues. They both slid to a halt when the Lady Amanda stepped into their path. She smiled slightly and lifted a hand to touch Spock’s cheek.

“Be safe.”

“I will endeavour to do so, Mother.” Spock intoned, face still but warmth glimmering in his eyes. She nodded once and turned to Jim. He blinked as he was pulled into a quick hug.

“You as well, James.”

“I’ll do my best. And try to keep him out of trouble.” Jim stepped back and then paused. “Oh, by the way? There’s a glass of liquid chocolate, mint, and cream in the rooms Spock was using. I didn’t get to finish it, and I really don’t want the cream going bad and grossing up the room.”

“I’ll see that it is taken care of.” Amanda responded, flashing Jim a small amused smile and a glance at Spock.

“I did not partake of the substance, Mother.” Spock muttered before he gave the ta’al and then grabbed Jim.

Jim waved. “Gotta go!”

Jim followed the twisting, turning halls, blinking at the fact that they _curved_ when Vulcans were usually about straight lines and direct paths. He blinked when Spock fished out his communicator 

“Spock to _Enterprise_ Transporter Room.”

“Ensign Leeks here, sir.”

“Two beaming in from the Vulcan Embassy, at your mark.”

“Understood. Pad is clear for the next two minutes, Commander.”

“Understood. Spock out.” Spock tucked his communicator away. Spock leaned over the transporter console and punched in the co-ordinates for the Enterprise. He nodded once to the Vulcan that stood at the controls. Jim blinked and walked up onto the pad with him. 

“Energize.” Spock instructed. The world vanished is a swirl of white.


End file.
